


My first kiss went a little like—what?

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Oh. Jadi, kali ini mau disengajain nggak, ciumnya?
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 16





	My first kiss went a little like—what?

Denyut di pelipis Jinhyuk menguat, memaksanya untuk berhenti bergerak dan mencari sandaran ke tembok terdekat. Ternyata, latihan sendiri sekaligus membantu beberapa anak lain latihan melelahkan juga.

Bola matanya bergulir melirik ke sudut ruangan, menemukan sesosok teman setimnya, Han Seungwoo, yang sudah lebih dulu tepar setelah sesi latihan mereka malam ini. Jinhyuk benar-benar mensyukuri evaluasi kali ini mereka berdua terpilih untuk menjadi satu kelompok. Paling tidak, dengan lagu sesulit _Boss_ , ada mereka berdua yang lebih berpengalaman, sehingga pekerjaan membantu _trainee_ lain untuk latihan tidak harus ia tanggung sendiri.

Meskipun, yah, namanya usia memang tidak bisa dihindari efeknya. Setelah tiga hari berturut-turut membantu Yohan dengan _rap_ -nya, membantu Junho dengan vokalnya, serta membantu yang lain dengan koreografinya, di sini lah mereka berdua, mulai tumbang kelelahan.

**

Di ruang latihan tinggal mereka berdua. Setengah jam yang lalu Seungwoo meminta yang lain untuk tidur saja duluan, mengatakan bahwa masih ada yang didiskusikan dengan Jinhyuk. Diskusi yang dimaksud sebenarnya hanya kode untuk 'biarkan aku istirahat sebentar tanpa diganggu.' Kebiasaan Seungwoo yang sudah Jinhyuk sadari sejak minggu pertama mereka ada di acara ini, karena Seungwoo tidak ingin orang-orang melihat sisi lemah darinya. Yang mana, kini Jinhyuk menjadi bagian dari rahasia itu.

Bayangkan saja sih, rasanya jadi Jinhyuk. Dipercaya oleh orang yang dia suka untuk melihat sisi dirinya yang vulnerable. Iya. Jinhyuk suka Seungwoo, entah dari kapan. Mungkin sejak mata mereka berdua bertemu di acara ISAC beberapa bulan yang lalu, melihatnya memperlakukan teman-teman setimnya dengan begitu hangat. Rasanya, Jinhyuk ingin menjadi sosok yang dapat merasakan sekaligus memberikan kehangatan yang sama bagi Seungwoo.

Jinhyuk tidak ingat bagaimana mereka berdua jadi memiliki 'kode' itu. Kini ketika Seungwoo tumbang kelelahan ia akan meluncurkan kode itu dan meminta Jinhyuk untuk membangunkannya dalam setengah hingga satu jam.

**

Jinhyuk menatap jam dinding di atas kepala Seungwoo. Sudah saatnya ia dibangunkan. Ditepuk-tepuknya bahu Seungwoo pelan. Beberapa menit kemudian mata Seungwoo mulai terbuka, diawali dengan kerjapan pelan untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya ruang latihan yang terang benderang. Seungwoo meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal, kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangan ke arah Jinhyuk, minta ditarik bangun. Jinhyuk menyambut tangan Seungwoo dan menariknya kuat-kuat, agaknya terlalu kuat karena membuat tubuh Seungwoo agak terhuyung. Untung kedua tangannya masih dipegangi oleh Jinhyuk sehingga ia tidak terjatuh. “Makasih, ya,” bisik Seungwoo. Suaranya agak serak karena bangun tidur plus seharian ia menggunakan tenggorokannya untuk latihan menyanyi.

Jinhyuk hanya tersenyum kecil.

Meskipun, senyumnya dengan cepat memudar ketika Seungwoo, masih dengan agak terhuyung, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jinhyuk dan mengecup sudut bibirnya singkat, kemudian balik badan dan berjalan menuju kamar yang mereka gunakan bersama-sama.

Jinhyuk hanya bisa diam mematung, memikirkan apa maksud kecupan Seungwoo barusan. Matanya memandang punggung Seungwoo yang berlalu perlahan, menangkap tepat di detik ketika langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, postur tubuhnya mendadak terlihat kaku. Tampaknya, ia juga baru saja menyadari apa yang barusan dilakukan.

Tapi Seungwoo tidak menoleh, tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali melanjutkan langkahnya, meski kali ini lebih tergesa daripada sebelumnya.

**

Saat Jinhyuk akhirnya memasuki kamar mereka bersama, semuanya telah bergelung di dalam selimut masing-masing, kecuali Yohan yang selimutnya sudah tertendang entah ke mana. Jinhyuk menyadari tubuh Seungwoo tidak bergerak pelan secara ritmis layaknya ia biasanya tertidur, tapi ia diam saja. Memilih untuk naik ke tempat tidurnya dan memaksa mata dan pikirannya untuk terlelap.

**

Pagi harinya, Jinhyuk berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia tetap duduk di bangku panjang bersama yang lainnya menyantap sarapannya, roti bakar dengan telur ceplok yang kuningnya masih meleleh setengah matang.

Diabaikannya tatapan Seungwoo yang terus tertuju ke arahnya dari waktu ke waktu.

Hanya saja, seharusnya Jinhyuk tau Seungwoo paling tidak suka jika ada ketidakjelasan dalam setiap hubungan pertemanan yang ia jalin. Tetap saja, ia sedikit panik ketika Seungwoo duduk di sebelahnya di sela-sela evaluasi interim.

“Jinhyuk.” “Eh, halo kak. Seru ya hari ini evaluasinya?”

“Jinhyuk.” “Cuacanya juga cerah sekali hari ini.”

“Jinhyuk.” “Mau liat nggak kak? Kemarin gue dikirimin sepatu baru dari rumah nih.”

“Jinhyuk, lo ngerti kita tetep harus ngomong kan?”

”... Oke.”

“Nah, mulai dari gue, ya. Gue minta maaf semalem kelewatan. Kalau nggak salah lo belum pernah pacaran kan? Jadi, yang semalem itu, first kiss lo?”

Jinhyuk terdiam. Menimbang-menimbang apa yang harus ia katakan. “Nggak banyak kok kena bibirnya. It's okay, tenang. I know you don't mean it, nggakpapa.”

Seungwoo tiba-tiba melayangkan tangannya dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jinhyuk. “Sebentar. Ada yang perlu dikoreksi. Gue minta maaf nggak sengaja kayak gitu. Tapi mungkin itu karena gue selama ini terus-terusan bayangin lo jadi waktu otak nggak sinkron tiba-tiba bertindak aja. Jadi bukan karena...gue orang brengsek terus suka cium-cium orang yang lagi ada di dekat gue.”

Jinhyuk hanya bisa melongo. Ini dia nggak salah dengar? Han Seungwoo? Seorang Han Seungwoo? Juga menyukainya? Membayangkan Jinhyuk untuk dicium? Wow.

Tapi tampaknya diamnya Jinhyuk diartikan lain oleh Seungwoo. Raut mukanya jatuh dan ia perlahan melepaskan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Jinhyuk. Menyadari ini, Jinhyuk segera mencegah Seungwoo, menarik tangannya yang mengendur dan meletakkannya lagi di sekitar pergelangan tangannya.

“Sebentar! Gue tadi otaknya short-circuited soalnya udah lama naksir lo kak, dari tahun lalu!” “Oh.” “Iya. Oh. Jadi, kali ini mau disengajain nggak, ciumnya?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at Twitter! @fi_ctionalbox


End file.
